A wide variety of light emitting devices are known in the art including, for example, incandescent light bulbs, fluorescent lights, and semiconductor light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes (“LEDs”).
There are a variety of resources utilized to describe the light produced from a light emitting device, one commonly used resource is 1931 CIE (Commission Internationale de l'Éclairage) Chromaticity Diagram. The 1931 CIE Chromaticity Diagram maps out the human color perception in terms of two CIE parameters x and y. The spectral colors are distributed around the edge of the outlined space, which includes all of the hues perceived by the human eye. The boundary line represents maximum saturation for the spectral colors, and the interior portion represents less saturated colors including white light. The diagram also depicts the Planckian locus, also referred to as the black body locus (BBL), with correlated color temperatures, which represents the chromaticity coordinates (i.e., color points) that correspond to radiation from a black-body at different temperatures. Illuminants that produce light on or near the BBL can thus be described in terms of their correlated color temperatures (CCT). These illuminants yield pleasing “white light” to human observers, with general illumination typically utilizing CCT values between 1,800K and 10,000K.
Color rendering index (CRI) is described as an indication of the vibrancy of the color of light being produced by a light source. In practical terms, the CRI is a relative measure of the shift in surface color of an object when lit by a particular lamp as compared to a reference light source, typically either a black-body radiator or the daylight spectrum. The higher the CRI value for a particular light source, the better that the light source renders the colors of various objects it is used to illuminate.
LEDs have the potential to exhibit very high power efficiencies relative to conventional incandescent or fluorescent lights. Most LEDs are substantially monochromatic light sources that appear to emit light having a single color. Thus, the spectral power distribution of the light emitted by most LEDs is tightly centered about a “peak” wavelength, which is the single wavelength where the spectral power distribution or “emission spectrum” of the LED reaches its maximum as detected by a photo-detector. LEDs typically have a full-width half-maximum wavelength range of about 10 nm to 30 nm, comparatively narrow with respect to the broad range of visible light to the human eye, which ranges from approximately from 380 nm to 800 nm.
In order to use LEDs to generate white light, LED lamps have been provided that include two or more LEDs that each emit a light of a different color. The different colors combine to produce a desired intensity and/or color of white light. For example, by simultaneously energizing red, green and blue LEDs, the resulting combined light may appear white, or nearly white, depending on, for example, the relative intensities, peak wavelengths and spectral power distributions of the source red, green and blue LEDs. The aggregate emissions from red, green, and blue LEDs typically provide poor CRI for general illumination applications due to the gaps in the spectral power distribution in regions remote from the peak wavelengths of the LEDs.
White light may also be produced by utilizing one or more luminescent materials such as phosphors to convert some of the light emitted by one or more LEDs to light of one or more other colors. The combination of the light emitted by the LEDs that is not converted by the luminescent material(s) and the light of other colors that are emitted by the luminescent material(s) may produce a white or near-white light.
LED lamps have been provided that can emit white light with different CCT values within a range. Such lamps utilize two or more LEDs, with or without luminescent materials, with respective drive currents that are increased or decreased to increase or decrease the amount of light emitted by each LED. By controllably altering the power to the various LEDs in the lamp, the overall light emitted can be tuned to different CCT values. The range of CCT values that can be provided with adequate CRI values and efficiency is limited by the selection of LEDs.
The spectral profiles of light emitted by white artificial lighting can impact circadian physiology, alertness, and cognitive performance levels. Bright artificial light can be used in a number of therapeutic applications, such as in the treatment of seasonal affective disorder (SAD), certain sleep problems, depression, jet lag, sleep disturbances in those with Parkinson's disease, the health consequences associated with shift work, and the resetting of the human circadian clock. Artificial lighting may change natural processes, interfere with melatonin production, or disrupt the circadian rhythm. Blue light may have a greater tendency than other colored light to affect living organisms through the disruption of their biological processes which can rely upon natural cycles of daylight and darkness. Consequently, exposure to blue light late in the evening and at night may be detrimental to one's health.
Significant challenges remain in providing LED lamps that can provide white light across a range of CCT values while simultaneously achieving high efficiencies, high luminous flux, good color rendering, and acceptable color stability. It is also a challenge to provide lighting apparatuses that can provide desirable lighting performance while allowing for the control of circadian energy performance.
It is therefore a desideratum to provide compositions for converting light generated by LEDs into white light with desirable spectral characteristics.